1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring detachment device, and more particularly to a spring detachment device for detaching the spring of one of the air doors of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional spring detachment device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises two fixing seats 1, a transverse rod 2 mounted between the two fixing seats 1, an operation rod 4 mounted on the transverse rod 2, and an operation wrench 3 mounted on the operation rod 4. Thus, the conventional spring detachment device is used for detaching the spring (not shown) of one of the air doors (not shown) of an automobile.
However, the conventional spring detachment device needs to be operated by at least two persons, thereby wasting the manual work and the working time during operation. In addition, the inclined operation angle of the conventional spring detachment device is limited, so that the conventional spring detachment device cannot be operated easily and conveniently, thereby decreasing the working efficiency.